


Next stop: Coffee?

by downpoured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically just the summery lol, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, keith just wants to know WHY lmao, they live happily ever after, theyre on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpoured/pseuds/downpoured
Summary: Everyday Keith gets on the same bus.And everyday the same handsome stranger purposely avoids him, going so far as to stand rather than sit next to him.Finally fed up of it, Keith decides to find out why.





	Next stop: Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something but i didn't know what so i stared at my wall for like 5 minutes and this idea randomly came to me LMAO. Also don't ask about the title it's literally taken me longer to think of one than it took to write this fic djfhhshdhcbd

Keith's entire life could be summed up in just two words: Groundhog Day. He woke up at the same time, had the same rushed morning routine and caught the same bus to go to the same job every single day. He didn't overly care - that's just life.

He was currently sat on said bus on a Monday morning, his earphones tucked into his ears and blasting Arctic Monkeys, so he could avoid anyone trying to actually communicate with him. The bus pulled to a stop and more people got on, filling up the surrounding seats.

Just as everyone settled and the driver was about to set off again, a lanky boy who seemed to be about his age quickly hopped on, apologising to the driver who just grunted and told him to take a seat. The brunet turned and faced the rest of the bus, which was filled up except for two seats - one next to Keith, and the other a window seat next to some fat middle aged guy.

Keith slid over to the window so the boy could occupy the isle seat next to him, figuring he'd rather sit there than squash into the seat behind him. But it appeared the latter was true, however, and the boy walked straight past him and, rather awkwardly, squeezed past the big guy and flopped onto the seat with a huff.

Okay. _Wow_. Was Keith really _that_ bad that he'd rather sit squashed against some old guy than sit next to him?

Whatever.

Keith looked out the window again, only slightly irritated by the event. The bus arrived at his stop shortly after and he got up, not sparing the boy another glance. He had to get to work.

-

The next day was the same. He sat down on the bus and watched as it filled up, head leaning against the window. He had his backpack on the seat next to him so no one would try to sit there.

Again, the bus stopped and people got on. The boy from yesterday hopped on with little time to spare, just as he had yesterday, and scanned the bus for a place to sit. Keith moved his bag from the seat next to him and onto his lap, raising an eyebrow at him.

Again, though, the boy spared him a glance then walked and sat down on a seat near the back, next to an elderly woman. Keith twisted around in his seat and frowned at him, but the brunet was already looking down at his phone. Keith turned around again.

What, did he have something contagious or something? He didn't know why this was bothering him so much. Maybe it was because, despite his twiginess, the boy was actually really handsome, from his tanned completion to the multitude of freckles splashing across his cheeks.

Again, whatever. Keith shuffled his playlist and closed his eyes.

-

Day three.

Keith always got to his stop early, meaning he always bagged a good seat. The brunet boy did the opposite it seemed, always getting on the bus late. Meaning whenever he got on there was always limited seats.

Again, Keith watched as the boy got on and scanned the people on the bus, catching Keith's eye for a second and looking away quickly. Again, there were two seats left. Next to Keith and one next to some emo looking teenager at the front who was listening to his music way too loud.

And again, the boy didn't sit next to Keith. To be fair, Keith was sat with his arms crossed and almost glaring at him by this point, but it was obvious he'd been avoiding him like the plague. The boy turned around and caught Keith staring at him, then his blue eyes widened and he turned to face the front again, his posture now stiffer.

What the hell was wrong with him? Did he know Keith or something? Weirdo.

Again, the bus drove away.

-

Day four.

Keith watched the boy get on, his eyes practically burning holes into the denim jacket he was wearing that day. _Surely_ he'd sit next to Keith today. The only other seat was next to some, now how could Keith word it nicely? Well, the guy stank heavily of smoke. And his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a solid month.

Keith could smell him from there he sat two seats up ahead, and it was far from pleasant. The other passengers on the bus all seemed uncomfortable as well but said nothing.

However blue eyes made his way towards the man and sat down next to him, turning his body towards the isle and pretending he didn't smell anything. Keith twisted around in his seat and glared at him. What the fuck? What the actual and quite literal _fuck?_

So yes, Keith was starting to get pissed off. Although he only turned back around and silently fumed as a young woman sat down next to him and offered him a small smile. Obviously he wasn't _that_ bad then.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

-

Day seven.

A week had passed since Keith first saw the boy who'd been going out of his way to avoid him. Although, now Keith was sat in his seat smirking from ear to ear. He'd be sitting next to Keith today - it was the last seat left. He tried not to feel too smug as the boy got on and scanned the bus, his eyes landing on the empty space next to Keith.

Then... he made no move towards it. He simply stood as the front and held one of the handles on the ceiling and the bus started up again. Keith started at him.

He'd rather stand than sit next to Keith.

He- _what?_ Keith was going to get to the fucking bottom of this. He didn't care if that meant missing his stop and him being late for work. He was going to find out why the hell this stranger was avoiding him.

He stayed seated as the bus pulled to a stop where he usually got off, watching as a few people stepped off. The boy sat down on a seat one of the other passengers had left and Keith watched him. Okay so.. maybe his plan was sort of stalkerish. But he needed answers, so it didn't matter.

Another two stops went by before the bus stopped again and the boy stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket and pulling his baby blue backpack over one shoulder. He said a quick 'thank you!' to the driver and got off, Keith following.

Okay, this was _definitely_ stalkerish.

The boy didn't notice as Keith jogged up behind him, meaning he flinched hard in surprise when Keith grabbed his upper arm to stop him.  
"What the-" He yelped and grabbed Keith's wrist, pulling his hand off. Keith stepped towards him.

"Why've you been avoiding me?" He asked, his eyebrows pulled together. The boy looked lost for words and Keith decided to dial down the accusation in his voice "on the bus, I mean" he crossed his arms.

The boy frowned.  
"Listen, man, I don't know what you're on about but I've gotta go"

He turned to go but Keith shook his head, following.  
"You know what I mean, you've seen me everyday for the past week! Why'd you stand today instead of sitting next to me?" Keith didn't overly care, he just wanted to know why.

Rubbing his arm, the boy huffed out a reply.  
"I didn't see any free seat? The bus is really crowded.." he trailed off, and Keith knew he was lying, but _why?_  
"Bullshit- just tell me"

The boy didn't say anything.  
"What is it? Do I smell? Do I look weird or something?" Jesus Christ, why didn't the kid just tell him?

Finally, he sighed.  
"No. It's not that." He bit his lip and Keith could see his face growing red. Uhh....  
"Then what is it?" He pushed on.

"I- it's embarrassing"  
Keith raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and waited for him to fill the silence.  
"Fine! It's just- you're like, stupid hot, okay? I was like- I don't know, I'm usually good at flirting with people but I just like paused when I saw you and I didn't know what came over me and it was weird so-" he stopped, realising his rambling "ugh, sorry" he finished, pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

Well... that wasn't what Keith had been expecting, that's for sure. He couldn't help but let out a snort at the boys ramble.  
"Pshh, you're cute. What's your name?" He asked, and if the boy was red before he was like a fire hydrant now.

"Uhh..Lance?" He raised an eyebrow at Keith, sticking his hands into his jeans pockets and tilting his head ever so slightly.  
"Well, Lance" Keith began, liking the way 'Lance's' name rolled off his tongue "why don't we grab a coffee later and you can figure your flirting out?" He smirked, and Lance nodded with a grin, a wink and a spark of new found confidence.

"I'd love to". 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :) x


End file.
